Letters of an Unspoken Love
by hayatecrawford
Summary: After the end of the game, everything goes back to normal. Frederic stays. While he is almost at the end of his full recovery, he leave Andante to Tenuto Village then again to Baroque. He and Jazz promise to write to each other.
1. Letter 1

OK~~~ It's been a while since my last fanfiction. This time my girlfriend and I started this new idea of a story: we are writing letters as Jazz and Frederic in the game! We live in different countries (well, US and Canada...XD) and we mail letters in the old fashion way; so it will take some times for every update. But if you stay tuned, you won't miss it!

My girlfriend writes as Frederic and I am as Jazz. Story sets after the end of game; Frederic takes time and regain his health in Andante and later goes to Tenuto Village and leave to Baroque City; at the same time, Jazz stays in Andante. They promise to write to each other. So far, they are ONLY close friends.

This fanfiction is currently rated PG-13 since my girlfriend as Frederic writes openly... (LOL, but that's how Chopin did in real life!) In later chapter the rating may go up and it really depends on how we want the letters to flow. About Jazz and Frederic, you all know they are my favorite couple according to my late fanfiction, so yaoi content later on and you're warned!

I expect people to respect others' ideas and writing. If you don't like it, leave us alone. If anyone ever tries to flame I will hunt that person down with Jazz's HUGE sword (no kidding, I am making his sword for cosplay!) and burn away him/her to nothing. :D R & R are always welcome!

By the way my girlfriend is one pretty lady who cosplays Frederic, check out her DA account. =D

Frederic (CN: ChasseNeige): ChasseNeige in DA

Jazz (CN: hayate/that's me): hayatecrawford in DA

Disclaimer: We don't own Eternal Sonata; how sad.

* - * - * - * - *

My Dearest Friend,

Only days have passed since my departure, yet my heart feels heavy with silence as my only accompaniment. I have grown so accustomed to idle merriment with your company and the others that Baroque city feels strangely unfamiliar, even though we've been here before.

I must apologize for starting my letter on such a heavy note, but you must understand that I can only express these dark thoughts that plague my conscious to you. Please, and I impose, that you do not tell the others this, I do not wish to worry them with what they do not quite fully understand. They are brave, admirable, and have enough shares of problems of their own without my meddling. I do not mean to say that you have no worries, but please, when you mind is free of thoughts, think a little of me, and spare a few words as they will lighten my mood greatly.

Enough about me, I assure you will hear more later on. I'm sure you'd like to hear about our dear friends. King Crescendo is very well, and asked me numerous times to mention him in my letter to you. How he knows about our promise to write to each other I have not an idea of, but he did enthusiastically tell me to send good tidings to you in his place. Queen Serenade, without worry haunting her expressions, is more radiant now that there is finally peace. Sorrow should never trouble the more delicate gender, as it is their smiles that brighten gloomy days for us.

I thought you'd like to know how my journey to Baroque City was. Well, it was long and uneventful. I have little to think about, as I am relatively content (it is with shame that I admit without constant misery I do not have much to reflect upon), but I did think for long hours as there were little else to do.

My thought carried me on various adventures through my mind, and, for reasons unknown to myself, found these adventures repeatedly taking me back to you and the others. While I am excited to return to an environment I've been used to for the most latter years of my life, playing for the court and composing, bathing in over embellishment and the scent of sweet perfume of the noble ladies, I do feel like something's amiss. I still do not know what it is, and my long reflections during the carriage ride did not help.

I write to you without knowing what my pen is scribbling, as at this moment my thoughts once more dwell on this question.

The weather is nice today; a light breeze is currently greeting my presence as I feel slightly refreshed. Though I spent the past few, no, several days sitting, I feel fatigue weighing down my steps. Perhaps I thought too much. But I simply cannot retire without writing to you! I've been looking forward to doing so for the entire time since my arrival at the city.

King Crescendo was generous enough to have sent a beautiful piano to my suite, just so I can tend to my muse as I desire; I feel that desire now as I am writing down these words. I shall conclude this rather lengthy letter that probably already took too much of your time and play for a little while before sleep overtakes me completely.

I embrace you heartily, my good friend. And offer your cheeks each a sweet kiss of gratitude and love.

Your most devoted,

F. F. Chopin

Ps. Did you know of Baroque's fine soaps? They are delightful! I stumbled upon a store as I came into the city, and I simply could not resist going in to have a look, even it were an extremely brief one. I could not believe it were possible to stack so many soap bars into one little shop! However I am incredibly glad to have found this little place, and am going back for a visit tomorrow morning. I shall send you one or two if you'd like. I do not mean to say the king is not sparing me toiletries for use (he has been overly generous in fact); I always thought it to be more personal to collect your own. Please do not find me strange; it has always been a hobby of mine.

Pps. We had an extravagant dinner tonight with mainly vegetable dished. I was pleasantly surprised to find so many colours on the table. I think you would've enjoyed this menu very much! Perhaps in the future, if you schedule allows you to come for a visit, I shall suggest a similar meal to the king as a greeting.

Ppps. Forgive the various spelling errors in my letter; I write as if I were intoxicated.

By the by. Do ask others if they would like any scented soaps.


	2. Letter 2

Thank you for all of your replies and support from FF and DA!! *bow* Chasse-chan and I are really exciting to see all of your love on this! At least for me, I got really fired up and hoping the letters can get to her faster than usual LOL

It's Jazz's turn! All the reviews gave big credits to Chasse-chan's Chopin; it gave me big pressures and I started to worry about my Jazz. XD It's hard to write as Jazz in fact. o.O;; Seriously I think I make him…too normal and casual and out of character. *sweatdrop* Still, I generally believe people express differently when they write.

Again, English's not my second language and this is letter-ish fanfiction, so…ignore all the grammar problems! LOL

Frederic (CN: ChasseNeige): ChasseNeige in DA

Jazz (CN: hayate/that's me): hayatecrawford in DA

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own Eternal Sonata.

* - * - * - * - *

Dear Frederic,

I am glad to receive your letter finally. This wait had been long enough and I was starting to worry if you were fine. Although Count Waltz and his men were long gone, the monsters could appear anytime while you're traveling. I understand you have impressively strong power and magic to handle them, but I also hope you would be perfectly fine and no need for fighting at all on the way, since you're still in recovery.

Do share any of your thoughts and feeling to me. It's totally my pleasure to be able to listen from you. I promise I will not tell the others regarding what you mentioned in your letter, although they are very caring and loving you.

Crescendo and Queen Serenade must've been extremely busy. Not only Baroque, now with Forte empty, Serenade must act as a leader to Forte too. I've known Crescendo since childhood and seen his compassion to his people and the world, as well as Queen Serenade; they truly are a heavenly-made match and I believe in their hearts for a peaceful world. I would love to do anything I could to help them, as soon as I settle the matters in Andantino. Please tell Crescendo that I am here for him and Queen Serenade, if anything they would need help from.

Remember the house we used as a base of Andantino? I am in progress of repairing it to new. It would be a waste to just leave it broken like this, since now it's no longer a base. There're so many memories lay into it, some of them are memorable, and some of them I want to forget… You might already find out what I meant by that; yes they are precious, yet it's time for me to move on; not because I am heartless for the ones that are gone, but I've found something else that are so important to me. Past is past; the dead one will never revive; as I said back at the Double Reed Tower, I now fight for people who want to live on.

I couldn't express this feeling to others, but I believe you can understand as I share. Please don't find me boring by talking about this serious topic.

It's been more than a month since you left Andante to Tenuto Village and now in Baroque; I must say, I very miss your company also. It's unfortunate that we couldn't get a piano right in time for you; everyone of us enjoyed your pieces; then again, you were in you recovery during your stay in Andante so I believe your rest is most important. Polka, Allegretto and Beat visited Andante this week, and I heard from Polka that Crescendo had asked you to be the chief composer. I was more than happy to hear that and expecting you would mention it in the letter. I am now looking forward to see your performance in Baroque and to applause after the beautiful melodies touch my heart. You have an incomparable gift that can draw people to you, even people like me who know very little music, can see the strong presence of you from your work and never would want to escape from it but want even more.

Of that small shop you mentioned, if the memory serves me right, is it called "Bath and Body Work?" I remembered long ago, Claves… yeah, she told me about this one (I hope you don't find awkward from mentioning her name here). She had a favor in scented soaps too. If it's your convenient, Polka would want some different flower scented soap, Beat and Falsetto prefer something with fresh fruits smell, Allegretto… Ha ha, he said he's not into this; and if there's one with green tea, please pick up one or two for me. Thank you.

Talking about the vegetable dishes… I did remember Crescendo was saying one time back then that he was going on a healthy diet…? His doctor said Crescendo's been very stressful about Baroque and Forte's situation that time, and it would be helpful to eat more fresh fruits and vegetable to replace the some meat. I like all the various vegetable here; are they the same as what you had in your world? Once I heard from March; she said you seemed to like the colorful mushrooms in Agogo Forest and always picked them up for snacks. Maybe next time we can go together.

I haven't written any letters for such a long time, so this one might seem a bit out of organized. But I was very happy to receive your letter and couldn't wait to write you back.

I wish and bless you for the recovery and health, and success in your new start in Baroque City.

Your best friend,

Jazz


	3. Letter 3

This update's a bit long XD Both of us are busy, especially ChasseNeige.

Thanks to all the supports again!!! Aww we feel so warm and happy reading all the comments~~*heart*

And, please enjoy the Letter 3~~~~XD

* - * - * - * - *

Frederic (CN: ChasseNeige): ChasseNeige in DA

Jazz (CN: hayate/that's me): hayatecrawford in DA

Disclaimer: We own Eternal Sonata – STOP DAYDREAMING!!!

* - * - * - * - *

My Dearest One,

How I longed indescribably for your letter! As the messenger sought for me and handed me the envelope, your handwriting flashing across my mind like lightning, I almost stumbled out of such pleasurable surprise! A Baroque gentleman who walked beside me in the street when I was reading your letter, seized me by the arm, and was hardy able to hold me. He did not know what had happened to me. I would have liked to embrace and kiss all the passer-bys for, to make the matter clearer, I was taking an evening walk in the city, where the messenger found me and gave me your letter without sparing but a few words and left me to my confusion. Oh how much of an embarrassment it would have been if I gave into my temptation to spread my happiness to all those strangers around me!

Perhaps I weary you with my passionate exclaim, but please pardon me, my dear friend, as I had been anxiously waiting for your letter.

All giddiness aside, I am very glad to have heard from you, and reading your letter brings me such laughter and tears, as I miss you most considerably. I feel as if a part of me still lingers in Andante.

I must admit I did not think much about those monsters, but now that you've brought it up to my attention, I am glad I met no mishaps during my journey. I feel a lot better now health-wise, and I am very thankful for your concern, as you have been so good to me while I was confined to bed.

My thoughts and feelings – I have not spent much time dwelling upon them, as I do not wish to go back to how I was in, for the lack of a better word, the "other" world. I was very much reluctant for change, and missed many good, sympathetic hearts sincerely wishing to help me. I feel guilty and ashamed at how I treated such genuine care from those who I mistreated badly. If I weren't so – I fear my grief threatens to overwhelm me, and I must stop.

Upon my return from my evening stroll, I met up with King Crescendo and told him of your offer to help. He smiled most brilliantly and asked me to thank your kindness; he also told me to ask you to come to Baroque as soon as you can just because he's been missing you so. He winked an awful lot at me during the conversation, especially when stating the invite for you to come; I was starting to think he slept on the wrong side the night before and pressed on a nerve.

Oh-how shameful! I should not speak about the king in such a manner; please excuse me and I beg you to forgive any offense you might've felt as I made that rude statement about your friend.

Queen Serenade is taking into her hands a large amount of pressure, but with King Crescendo's help, stress seems not have left its marks on her. They make a heavenly couple indeed; their sweet affection towards each other brings smiles to my lips as I am glad such beautiful love truly exists.

Repairing the house sounds like hard work. I wish I could be there to help. I may not be able to do much as my profession lies in music alone, but the memories… I wish I could share at least part of the burden and pain of your heart. No one should have to bear the weight of a lost one alone. I am very sorry for your loss; and, though I am afar, please know that my heart goes out to you.

You will never bore me, my friend, and I will always offer an attentive heart to your troubles if you need someone to confide in, I –

- I am usually good with words, but I am ashamed to admit I do not know what to say to offer you comfort. However, please believe that my heart is open to you, and will remain open to you, always.

When you have finished with the repairs, do send me a picture, as I am sure it will delight me in many ways to see you and your work. I would love to return to you and the others and perform for you. It inspires my muse greatly to be with people I hold most dearly to my heart.

I was rather surprised as well when King Crescendo appointed me as Court Composer. To tell you the truth, I am not fit for such title, as writing large works of music was never part of my better qualities. Writing music has never been easy for me; it is always a rather tedious task where I would lock myself in my room, and sometimes revise a single phrase hundreds of times before feeling satisfied. I do love music, but I am not as blessed Mozart has been. However, if King Crescendo has a keen liking towards piano pieces that are more or less short in length, he was right in appointing me that position.

Your words touch my heart that you would love to see me perform. Alas, performing is another of my numerous shortcomings. I have learned that my touch upon the piano much better suits small salons rather than large concert halls; three days before a public appearance are always so hellish for me as my temperaments are easily upset.

I would love to, however, perform for you in small gatherings of friends and close acquaintances where my music would be most enjoyable, if I dare to say so myself.

Yes! That indeed is the wonderful little shop I found! Again, I must pay my sincerest apologies to you for the reminder of your loss; I do no find it awkward at all, and if you feel the need for a sympathetic ear, I am always here for you. I shall send the soaps along with my letter. Dear, sweet Polka, I shall write back to her as well. How are Falsetto and Beat? I hope I had not offended Allegretto. I always seem to do so unintentionally… Oh yes, they most definitely have green tea; they have everything imaginable! You can tell I am a frequent customer at that little shop.

King Crescendo never informed me about his diet; however, now that you mentioned it, it is true I do not see meats as much when I dine with him. I am glad he no longer has to worry as much over the situation with Forte. I can't imagine what it must've been like for him, as even the smallest of conflicts upsets me.

I do see many similar vegetables in this world, and also many foreign ones I've never seen before. Some I like; some I find strange but not entirely unpleasant. But those mushrooms! I've always considered mushrooms as strange creatures as they look like plants (well, somewhat) but are nothing like them! However, those colourful mushrooms are absolutely delightful! I would love to go mushroom picking with you; it sounds like a fun, relaxed activity where two can truly enjoy themselves. Ah, how I would like to have you beside me!

I wish my letters bring you as much joy to you as yours to me, for it means the world to me if you'd enjoy reading my letters. I understand your train of thought perfectly, so please, fret not.

Thank you for your blessing, and I send you mine.

I embrace you heartily – many a one writes this at the end of his letter, but most people do so with little thought of what they are writing. But you may believe me, my dearest friend, that I do so sincerely.

Yours unto eternity,

F. F. Chopin

Ps. When you are free, do write me soon a few lines.

Pps. Embrace Polka and Beat for me. For dear Falsetto make her a graceful and respectful bow. And to Allegretto, simply send my best regards as I do not wish to offend him by stifling him with caresses. As for you, my dearest, already have my arms around you in a heartfelt gesture of love.


	4. Letter 4

Whoa this time's even longer! LOL Chasse-chan is getting ready for school, and for me, well I am an accountant, so – tax season! And I was going through some serious thinking too; yeah, that includes Eternal Sonata.

Anyway~ We love Frederic and Jazz, this is for sure~ If the world ends three days later, I will buy airline tickets and fly to Chasse-chan's home and cosplay with her…LOL!! But since the world's not ending, we will have to wait till July to cosplay together XD

Okay I've talking non-sense… I should shut up and let you read the letter. LOL

Frederic (CN: ChasseNeige): ChasseNeige in DA

Jazz (CN: hayate/that's me): hayatecrawford in DA

Disclaimer: We wish to own Eternal Sonata but it will never ever be true, not even in our dreams.

* - * - * - * - *

Dear Frederic,

I was in great surprise of how fast I received your reply – it's been only a week or so. And I am exciting to see your joy to receive mine, as I can see your words dance on this clean white piece of paper – did I tell you that you have beautiful handwriting? I hope mine didn't trouble you from reading.

If you are here you will see a very different side of me while reading your letters – ran straight into my room, opened envelop almost hands shaken, read it a few long times and still couldn't let it go. Receiving the letter in such speed made me wonder if Crescendo opened the warp room for our mail delivery – excuse my foolishness, the warp room is for royal family used only; we were to use it back then because we were on important missions – and the warp machine is out of power now since it's been helping us to save a lot of time. How I wish we could still use it, so you don't need to go through the dangerous path from Andante to Tenuto; and I could always use it to go to Baroque right away to see you.

Often time I have disappointment of not being there and seeing how you were in the past – though I always think it is fine this way, I would want to know you more, especially the world you're from. Trust me, it doesn't matter what others think, I believe your "other" world exists and I never thought what you said about it were just some dreams; the universe contains so many mysteries beyond our knowledge. I have no intention to find out the reason and cause – as long as you are here, I am glad and grateful.

Of how you were in the past – I do not see it matters anymore. For what I know about you, your heart is too gentle and cares for others. Isn't it you are from a world that different from ours? And don't you love them as they are part of yourself? Still I remembered clearly our first met at the secret passage's gate, you offered your help right away when I asked. Even you were what you said about yourself, I already knew you're a great friend and a person with a shining astra; the goodness in you can not be hidden, it reaches to all of us who know you.

Oh, please don't find the weirdness of Crescendo a surprise. He maybe a king now but he's still a human being. Ever since I knew him, once in a while he revealed his other personas; in fact he's rather a playful person – not the negatively playful, but he put down his title and loved to be with normal citizens from any status or positions. Often people would not recognize him as the Prince of Baroque at all until the castle guards came asking his return to the castle. But still, if he ever winks at you like that again… well… I will tell him not to do so next time. He should be busy thinking how to make a prince or princess for the royal family by now –I can't stop laughing while writing this sentence down. Don't you think?

It might sound a lot of work but I do have numbers of friends here to help out; Beat did take a picture of us and the house already but you see the repairing wasn't done yet of course. I am sorry to trouble you with my memories; you are just too gentle and often trying to take others' burden. You've done so much for me already. I assume you still have in your memory, which first time you performed for us; "Farewell," isn't it how it named? Surprisingly I can remember the melody correctly in my brain for I am not talented like you are; whenever I think about Claves, your melody flow in and take away my sadness. I could not recover that fast without your music. I should be the one saying, I want to help and take up your burdens too.

I believe in you and I say this with my full heart. After all we… we are best friends… aren't we? I can't afford to lose you. So please stay safely as now I am not there by your side.

Although I can never be in your shoes, I do think writing music isn't an easy work also. But I heard from Beat that one time you played piano in Baroque, all people were amazed by your talent. That wasn't a large piece of work either, right? I do not understand why, but it's nearly to an impossible chance to find a talented pianist here in our world; we do have great composers for orchestral or other greater performance, but pianists are quite rare. Do not underestimate your gift, for it's an extraordinary jewel to us.

You mentioned this Mr. Mozart as one of the talented composers in your world a few times before. So how's his music like? Do you enjoy his work too? I am just curious on different things from your world and would like to know more. But no matter what, you are blessed in a different way than Mr. Mozart; you are who you are, and I enjoy the way that you are now.

I hope these would help you if you are going on a large performance; try some wheat or mint tea. Yes I am obsessed with different kinds of tea. I found that wheat and mint tea ease my mind and release stress. Maybe they could bring you some helps too.

Do not worry about Allegretto's reaction; he's simply not a fan of scented soap and it didn't seem offending him at all while I asked. I am sure sooner or later he will enjoy them more since he's been selling floral powders for Polka and her mom in Ritardando. Beside Crescendo and Queen Serenade, we have another cute couple of Polka and Allegretto here; looking at them really brings up my smile and joy, and some of the dreams that I had before… Beat seems to grow taller for a bit and I am amazed by this kid's talent on photography. Oh, Viola comes and stays in Andante now; she's much closer to Falsetto and they are now teaching each other their own strengthens on bows and Melee skills. Viola also mentions Salsa and March are going to Baroque for some day off, for the two little girls love and miss you so much and they've wanted to visit you since you all last met.

Now that you talked about her and Crescendo's winking… Polka had been asking me weird questions since her first day visit in Andante and she did wink at me a few times too. And Salsa! Yes that little girl, she and March came to Andante with Viola, and while we met at the entrance Salsa just stared at me like I've done something terrible to her! But she and March left the second day to Baroque so I didn't have a chance to ask her reason because she didn't talk to me at all the whole night. I wondered what I'd done to Salsa or Polka… Please do me a favor, I know Salsa likes you the most, if you can please kindly ask why she's mad at me like that I'd be much appreciated, and give my apologies to her for what I'd done.

It's interesting that, mushrooms for food use only grow in Agogo Forest; other places never grow eatable mushrooms but poisonous monsters type! To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised when I saw you fighting those creatures since you mentioned you world do not have such monsters. It took me long time to get used to my sword and fight well, but you seem to be very well at it without learning. You really amazed me a lot of time.

Yes I shall visit Baroque at once after the long work in Andante; it's weird for me to say that… but Crescendo doesn't have many close friend; possibly I am the only one, and later you all become part of his most dears. And… I want to meet with you badly; even just to be in the same place without doing anything, I feel safe and relaxing. I shall be ready anytime to hear your special performance for us, or just for me, if I am allowed to say so.

There is one thing that's been in my mind for quite some times. You brought this up only once, said that you once had a close friend. I could tell you hold some dear memories with him, but couldn't forget the depressing expression from your face. If there's anything you would like to tell me I would be listening to your every word. Again, I do not wish to trouble or force you; forgive me being straightforward like this, if you do not want to say anything, one word from you will silent me on this topic forever.

Your letter made my day. It delights me every time I thought of your words.

Even with a thousand words they can't express how much I want to wish the best for you, so I simply give all my blessings.

Your best,

Jazz

P.S. Just that day I went shopping with Polka and saw this small thing that I thought it would fit you… I asked for Polka's suggestion and she said I could send it to you as a Valentine's Day gift; she told me that it's a holiday for good friends from your world. So in your world good friends give gifts in this day? How interesting! But I don't know why Polka kept telling me not to give gifts to others except you…hmm. Anyway, I hope you would like it.


End file.
